Korozashisakae's Mysterious Package
[[Archivo:Cyber_y_Chico.png|thumb|300px|Imagen oficial ilustrada por Marz Mitzi.]] Korozashisakae's Mysterious Package (El Paquete Misterioso de Korozashisakae) es una Canción Original Vocaloid. Fue publicada un 28 de febrero de 2015, actualmente supera las 56 mil visitas en YouTube. YOHIOloid interpreta a un chico que, durante cierto día, mientras se despertaba, le había llegado el cartero con un paquete extraño, donde no decía quién lo mandaba. Al preguntarle al cartero, el hombre solo se rió y se fue. El chico, temeroso, decide no abrir el paquete, ya que piensa que puede haber un extraterreste dentro de él que podría destruir a la humanidad. Mientras sufre, él veía una ilusión de una chica (CYBER DIVA), insultándolo. La canción termina con el chico decidido a no abrir la caja. Intérpretes: YOHIOloid y CYBER DIVA Música, Letra, Ilustración y Vídeo: Marz Mitzki *YouTube Letra *Traducción al español por sabemos quien es el traductor ¡Infórmanos!. Inglés= In sunny apartment 203 Sleeping peacefully is me Just another normal day In the life of Korozashisakae Something causes me to stir Wake up from your slumbre The doorbell's calling out to me Hey, it's mr. mail man The mail man handed me a box Saying it was sent to me Much to my curiosity It was sent by nobody Mr. mail man, what is this? All he did was laugh and smile What could be inside the box Mail man said was sent to me? What if it contains an alien Sent by the Mothership to kill all humanity? What if it's disguised as an octopus Holy S#!T this could be real What the hell should I do with this Mysterious Package???? Oh for all I know This'll surely get me killed!! And everybody's gonna Blame it on the guy next door Please don't frame him He's a very nice man................ Oh god save me The octopus is gonna kill us Mr. mail man why do you despise me so??? Even Michael Jackson cannot Save the world from demise Say your final prayers We're gonna die today "Hey now boy whats caught ur attention A state of suspension, a horrid illusion What this bout "we all gonna die"? Yall cryin and ya don't kno y Get ur head outta ur @$$ 4 the love of god put it to rest Now im here on the scene And ill exit the scene Take my words 2 heart boy remember them pls" In sunny apartment 203 Crying loudly It Is Me Aliens are whispering "Damn you boy now set me free" I can't take it anymore Get this ufo away from me It's scaring me :( What if it's equipped with laser beams What if it can defy gravity What if it knows all ther is to know Then it'd know my bank account What the hell should I do with this MysTERIOUS PACKAGE???? OOHHH for all i know This'll surely get me killed!! And everybody's gonna Blame it on the guy next door Please don't frame him He's a very nice man Oh god save me The octopus is gonna kill us Mr. mail man why do you despise me so.........................??? Even MJ cannot save the world from demise Say your final prayers We're gonna die today "Shut the f#@% up already You know whatt?? CYBER woman????????? Ur hurting my feelings :( Good I rlt do not appreciate u hurting my feelings...................................... Good WAAHHH????????? ur so mean... I kno wwhhaaattt the hell should i do with this mysterious ufo????????? hhuHUHAUOAAH I DON'T KNOW I could cry myself 2 sleep...... And then i'll wake up all the neighbors @ 3am They'll be rly mad???? They'll come banging on my door Oh god?? save me????????? The guy next door is gonna kill me Mr. Guy Next Door Pls i'm sorry don't be mad :( Even Michael Jackson cannot Dry these forlorn tears of mine......... r.i.p in peace We're all gonna die today |-| Español= En el soleado departamento 203 Durmiendo tranquilamente estoy yo Solo otro día normal En la vida de Korozashisakae Algo me hace revolverme Levantarme de mi sueño El timbre llama a por mi Hey, es el Sr. Cartero. El hombre me dio una caja Diciendo que era enviada a mi Mucha fue mi curiosidad Al ver que fue enviada por nadie Señor Cartero, ¿Qué es esto? Lo único que el hizo fue reír y sonreír Que podría haber dentro de la caja ¿El Sr. Cartero dijo que fue enviada a mi? ¿Y que tal si contiene un alien Enviado desde la nave madre a matar a toda la humanidad? Y que tal si es como un pulpo M!rda esto no puede ser real! ¿¿¿Qué demonios debería yo hacer con este misterioso paquete??? Oh, lo único que se Esto podría matarme!! Y todo el mundo culpara al tipo de la puerta siguiente Por favor no lo juzguen El es un buen hombre............. Oh, Dios sálvame El pulpo nos matará ¿Sr. Cartero por qué me desprecias tanto? Ni siquiera Michael Jackson puede Salvar al mundo de esta muerte Di, tus últimas plegarias Vamos a morir hoy día "Hey ahora chico ¿Q es lo que atrapa tu atención? Un estado de suspensión, una horrible ilusión ¿Q es eso de q "todos moriremos"? Ve llorando y tu ya sabes Saca tu cabeza de tu c*lo X el amor de Dios pon el resto Ahora estoy yo en la escena Y puedo salir de ella Toma mis palabras para q tu corazón de chico las recuerde" En el soleado apartamento 203 Llorando ruidosamente estoy yo Y los aliens están susurrando: "Maldición chico, liberarme" No puedo soportarlo más Saca este OVNI lejos de mi Esta asustándome :( ¿Y qué tal si esta equipado con un láser? ¿Y si desafía la gravedad? ¿Y si sabe todo lo que se tiene que saber? Entonces, podría saber mi cuenta bancaria ¿¿¿¿Qué demonios debería yo hacer con este MISTERIOSO PAQUETE???? OOOOH por todo lo que se Esto seguramente podría matarme!! Y todo el mundo Culpara al chico de la perta de al lado Por favor no lo culpen El es un buen hombre Oh Dios Sálvame El pulpo va a matarnos ¿Sr. Cartero por qué me desprecias tanto...................??? Ni siquiera MJ podrá salvarnos de nuestra muerte Di tus últimas plegarias Todos moriremos hoy día "Cierra tu maldita boca ya." Sabes quee??? CYBER chica??????? Estas hiriendo mis sentimientos :( "Bien." Realmente no me gusta que hieras mis sentimientos......... "Bien." WAAAAAAAAH? muy cruel.... "Lo se." ¿¿¿¿¿Queeeeeeeeee demonios debería hacer con este ALIEN misterioso??? ¡¡HUUUUAAAUUUAAHHH!!! NO LO SE Podría llorar para dormir..... Y podría despertar a todos los vecinos A las 3 AM ¿¿¿Eso sería muy loco???? Entonces ellos vendrían a golpear mi puerta ¿¿Oh dios?? ¿¿¿¿¿¿Sálvame???????? El tipo de al lado me matará Por favor lo siento, no estés loco :( Ni siquiera Michael Jackson podría Limpiar mis lágrimas................ R.I.P en paz Todos moriremos hoy día Curiosidades *Se rumorea que dentro de la caja está CYBER DIVA, y por eso habla mentalmente con el chico con el fin de que la saque de la caja y que no tenga miedo. *Cuando el chico dice "Mr. Mail Man", se puede interpretar como un juego de palabras donde dice tres definiciones para "hombre" en inglés: Mister, Male (nótese que Mail y Male se pronuncian igual) y Man. *A lo largo de la canción, el chico menciona la misión que quería el cantante Michael Jackson para curar enfermedades. Categoría:Canciones Vocaloid Originales Categoría:Interpretada por YOHIOloid Categoría:Interpretada por CYBER DIVA Categoría:Canción publicada en 2015 Categoría:Sin traducción Categoría:Contenido Fuerte